


Pain, a storm and a resurrection

by Pweezy_420



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: FutureAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pweezy_420/pseuds/Pweezy_420
Summary: When Arthur died it hit everyone hard, especially Merlin. Though since that fateful day Merlin hasn't aged; now in mid December 2016 Arthur Pendragon has decided to make his long awaited appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

/Present day/

Merlin groaned as the sound of his alarm echoed through his room and, with a quick burst of magic, silenced it with a smash against the wall. He rolled over and checked the time on his phone. He knew the time already but it became a force of habit through the years. The bright screen revealed that it was already 8:05 and that he had a meeting in the next ten minutes. With a sudden burst of fear Merlin fell out of his bed and raced around his room, frantically pulling on items of clothing and packing things into his bag. Within three minutes Merlin was relatively ready and out the door, only barley remembering his car keys and phone. He raced down the stairs, tripping every so often and almost face planting into the sharp point of the stairs. As he was running- or rather falling- down the last set of stairs his phone rang, he almost screamed in frustration but answered anyway.

"Merlin Emrys, what do you want?" He snapped into his phone whilst trying to keep his buisness owner demeanour up.

"Merlin? It's Teagan, the company that wanted to purchase building ideas for you are here, they want to close the deal. What should I say to them"

Merlin clicked his tougnue in aggravation as he considered his choices, whilst also trying to get into his car without dropping his phone or coffee.

"Tell them I'll be with them around 12, I've got a meeting in a few minutes so I have to go. I'll see you later Tea"

"See you later, sir"

And with that, Teagan hung up and Merlin sighed with relief. He likes Tea, he really does, but sometimes she gets a bit over the top and today he couldn't be bothered with all of the gossip.  
 

Merlin reached his office within five minutes (with a slight change of traffic and traffic lights with magic) with a headache already forming, he didn't think anything of it and rushed up the stairs. Trust the maintenance crew to be off when the lift is broken. After climbing the stairs Merlin's headache seemed to worsen, but he ignored it still as he needed to stay on target and get all of his deals out of the way. He headed into the conference room with Teagan following closly behind, nipping in his ear about being late. The offices were already decorated for Christmas- even though it was only a week into December- and some office workers were playing Christmas songs from their laptops.

"-Merlin are you even listening to me?"

Merlin instantly turned red. "Um, you were talking about the new building project coming up weren't you...?"

Teagan clicked her tougnue and shook her head. "Not even close. I was talking about the storm that's suddenly appeared outside, the news are saying that they're preparing for the worst storm in years! Can you believe that? You'd think that a little rain and wind wouldn't set everyone into a panic."

"Well, sometimes a storm can be worse than you would think Tea."

Teagan snorted and carried on talking about some celebrity gossip she overheard from her co-workers. Suddenly Merlin's knees buckled with a sudden pain in his chest, he couldn't see anything as black dots were clouding his vision and breathing became exceptionally hard. Teagan was yelling something but he couldn't hear, it was as if his head was being held underwater. He tried to stand, to grip onto something but his body screamed in protest and he instantly fell back down again. And then everything went black and all that remained was a faint echo of noise from somewhere in the building. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the faint sound of a news reporter on the TV the other side of the room.

"A breaking story that's just in, a man claiming to be King Arthur has been found and-"

* * *

 

 

Merlin's eyes opened to a blinding white light, it was too bright to face with open eyes, so he hid in his covers. Wierd, paper-like covers.

Then everything came back to him, the pain, the storm, and the news story.

He sat up instantly wincing slightly and the pain in his chest. His sudden bolting out of the covers startled the doctor sitting in the corner of the room; he walked over with a soft smile on his face and a clipboard held in his gloved hands.

"Mr Emrys, how are you feeling?" He asked with a voice that matched the smile on his face; soft and oddly comforting.

"I feel fine," Merlin lied, pretending that the nagging ache in his chest didn't exsist.

The look the doctor gave him showed how much he 'believed' him.

"Sir, I need you to be honest with me otherwise we may not be able to help you."

"I don't need your help," Merlin snapped, "I'm perfectly fine and I'm pretty damn sure that I can take better care of myself than you could"

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the glaring patient sat in the bed. He checked his clipboard before looking up at him again and sighing.

"If we give you a quick check over just now you can leave within the hour"

Merlin nodded his head curtly and let the doctor call a nurse and go about his buisness.  
///

"Arthur- if that is your name- I need you to explain to us why you were sitting at that lake, and none of this King Arthur nonsense please"

A man wearing a doctors outfit sat at the end of Arthur's bed with a clipboard and a torch in hand. He looked up at the blond and wrote something on his board with a sigh.

"You know, the sooner you talk the sooner someone might recognise you and come to pick you up"

Arthur scoffed. A servant telling him what to do, what a micktake.

"Oh for gods sake, I give up. I'll call doctor Zentop to talk to you," and with that the doctor walked out of the room, mumbling curses as he slammed the door.

Arthur was far beyond confused, the last thing he remembered was lying down with Merlin near the lake.

Merlin.

That was a name he thought he would never think of again. The sorcerer.

Arthur held his breath as his mind went back through the bitter memories of Merlin revealing his identity.

Arthur's head snapped up and he was brought back down to earth as he heard the door opening.

"Can't even get Merlin discharged and now I have to work with a nutcase, bloody typical..." The doctor- who Arthur guessed was called Zentop- muttered under his breath.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard Merlin's name.

"Excuse me, sir, did you say Merlin? As in Merlin's in this palace?" Arthur chocked out.

The doctor looked slightly taken aback that Arthur spoke.

"Why yes, he was admitted the same day as you, severe panic attack and possible physiological breakdown."

The doctor didn't usually admit information like this easily, but an amnesia sufferer that noticed a patients name instantly, that was a whole different story.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Certainly, but I need you to fill out this form first"

"okay..." Arthur didn't know what a form was, but he guessed it wouldn't be dangerous. Well hoped rather.

'Hold on Merlin, I'm coming to get you.'  
///


	2. Chapter Two

After signing three forms- most of which he didn't understand- Arthur was finally allowed to see Merlin. 

He was shaking as he walked down the corridor and clutched the ledge in the wall so tightly his knuckles turned white. He didn't know where he was. He wasn't sure of who the people in the white clothes were. And he wasn't even sure if it would be his Merlin. 

The doctor lead Arthur through mazes of passageways, they went on a lift at some point, but somehow they managed to end up in Merlin's room. 

"Merlin?" 

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, disbelief washing over his face. 

The doctor quietly closed the door behind himself as he left to give the pair some time. Merlin was thankful for that because this was going to be one weird conversation. 

"Merlin, how am I alive?"

"I have no idea..." Merlin sighed as he patted the bed beside him, indicating it was fine for Arthur- who had been standing in the middle of the room awkwardly- to sit down. 

"It wasn't... Wasn't... You know-"

"Magic?"

"Yeah"

"No, of course not, you just rose from the ground because you decided it was about time you stopped being dead." Merlin snapped sarcastically. 

"Sorry..." Arthur's voice was surprisingly quiet, which was extremely different from the once kings usual commanding tone. 

Merlin sighed as he turned and faced Arthur. "Sorry Arthur, it's just hard to understand that you're here but for what seems to be no reason."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning forward slowly. Merlin's breathing hitched as Arthur edged closer before he stopped just shy of his face. 

"Close your eyes." 

Merlin obeyed and he felt a rough finger press just below his eye before leaving. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Arthur in confusion and shock. 

"Eyelash. It was bugging me, anyway carry on." Arthur chuckled. Merlin couldn't help himself but laugh, and laugh. It'd been years, centuries perhaps, since he laughed so much and by god did he miss it.  
///

"So you're saying that there was a prophecy about me and you never told me?!" Arthur exclaimed as he and Merlin walked through a crowded car park. 

"Well, it was kinda hard to just walk up to you and suddenly start spouting crap about prophesies, wasn't it!" Merlin replied as he pinged Arthur's forehead, earning him a scowl and a shove in the ribs. 

They'd both been kept in hospital for the past week and a half (mainly because Merlin refused to leave Arthur and go home) and going home is something they're both looking forward to, even though Arthur had no idea where home was. 

The car ride wasn't something the former king was enthusiastic about, mainly as he was trying to work out how this machine worked without the use of magic. Merlin didn't exactly want to go into depths on science and engineering in Arthur's first month back, he'd rather save that for a later date, but it was a topic they were going to have to discuss. 

Though Arthur's only been back a couple of weeks he's been taking everything in his stride, even the though of aerodynamics was either understandable or crazy enough to be believable. The one thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was how Merlin was supposedly the most powerful warlock alive and he couldn't revive him, yet some random force- which Merlin himself had no idea about- could do the job easy enough. 

One thing for certain was that Arthur's resurrection was no coincidence, there had to be something afoot for the king to be back, the thing that worried him the most was that everything seemed fine. Perfect almost. Yet nothing seemed right. 

It certainly wasn't Camelot, Arthur understood that. He understood that there probably would never be another camelot, though he couldn't understand how even the landscape had changed drastically. 

Mountains had formed that had never existed before, forestry had been cut down, beaches were visible from hills, and for as far as he could see there was villages and random houses spotted everywhere in fields. 

He sighed and closed his eyes and let sleep take control.  
///

"Tea, whatever it is can't you wait until I've got everything sorted up here, it won't be long, I promise."

"Sir, it's an emergency, Gabe doesn't want to continue with the deal. He fears it's a hazard to your health to keep up your work on the building."

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine."

"Merlin you collapsed on the office floor in pain and were take to hospital where you had a minor seizure, then took home an amnesiac patient. I'm pretty sure you aren't 'perfectly fine'"

Merlin sighed and ceased his pacing for a minute before glancing at Arthur's sleeping form on his couch. 

"Teagan, I know you're worried, and I know Gabe is as well, but I'm fine. I just... Found an old friend in need to help. I'll leave you in charge whilst I look after him, I trust you know what to do by now. Don't worry, I'm okay, I promise." Merlin replied with a soft voice, knowing exactly why Teagan was freaking out. 

"Fine, but I swear to god if you overwork yourself I will personally punch you in the face." 

"I'll keep that in mind, see ya Tea"

"Bye, sir" 

Merlin slid his phone back into his pocket before glancing at Arthur again. He'd been asleep for a while, though it was understandable he was slightly worried. He contemplated waking him before the sleeping form stirred slightly. Merlin couldn't help but smile, he'd missed this. 

He hoped to god it wouldn't end any time soon, but he knew good things never last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shorter chapter, I've been busy with tests and Christmas and all that. I hope have enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment or kudos if you did, it always makes me happy to see feedback!! Merry Christmas everyone, love you guys!!! xx
> 
> Update: I apologise for no chapter up, my phone had to be reset completely and I lost the chapters I was working on, about 5000 words in total were lost. It's going to take a while to write them again, I hope you understand xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is heavily appreciated! :)


End file.
